Bridges and other similar civil structures enable users to cross large bodies of water or span physical obstacles to allow effective travel through the region. Since the development of wheeled vehicles, regulation over crossing bodies of water has become paramount as the travel distance is significantly reduced from circumnavigating the natural topography of the region. The ability to ensure the integrity of the bridge, control traffic across the bridge deck, and accommodate for tall vehicles passing under the bridge is made possible through the use of drawbridges. Drawbridges allows for travel across bodies of water and accommodate tall watercrafts that may collide with a static bridge due to the topography of the region.
However, drawbridges have a plurality of disadvantages. Drawbridges generally require a large energy input to lift and lower the bridge deck. Due to heavy loads from the weight of the drawbridge, degradation will occur over time and result in failure of drawbridge components. A high amount of energy is consumed from lifting the weight of the bridge deck, as a result a drawbridge has large battery and power requirements which can drain municipal and federal resources over time.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is a modified drawbridge that can be raised or lowered through minimal electrical input. The present invention is a gravity drawbridge that uses a fluid pump, a first fluid reservoir, and a second fluid reservoir to counterbalance a bridge deck to facilitate the rotation about a fulcrum to raise or lower the bridge deck. Advertisements may be placed places beneath the present invention, along with a set of solar panels, to reduce operations costs. The present invention may even produce excess energy for use by municipalities. Without gears and few moving parts, the degradation of the present invention is minimized.